1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bilateral intra-aortic bypass graft for intraluminal delivery, and a method for deployment of the graft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grafts are used for treating of abdominal aortic aneurism. To avoid major surgery, procedures and devices have and are being developed to introduce these grafts and attach them to the aortic wall via a cut-down and insertion of the device through the femoral artery. Upon introduction, the device is expanded and affixed to the walls of the aorta. This femoral introduction and deployment of the graft is achieved, however, with great difficulties since one section of the graft has to be moved from one side of the patient to the other. One way that this was accomplised in the prior art was to use in general a graft having a main tubular body and first and second tubular legs joined to said main body in a bifurcation. The main body and the legs were formed of a flexible surgically implantable material. The main body and the first and second legs each had an opening therein in communication with the other openings. Expandable spring attachment means were secured to the main body adjacent the opening in the main body. Additional spring attachment means were secured to the first leg adjacent the opening in that leg. The major deployment device was a capsule catheter and a balloon catheter. The capsule catheter usually was a flexible elongate tubular member having proximal and distal extremities. A capsule was mounted on the distal extremity of the flexible elongate tubular member and had an open end. A graft is disposed within the capsule. The balloon catheter was a flexible elongate tubular member having proximal and distal extremities. A balloon was secured to the distal extremity of the flexible elongate tubular member of the balloon catheter. The flexible elongate tubular member of the balloon catheter extended through the graft and through the flexible capsule in which the graft was disposed and through the flexible elongated tubular member of the capsule catheter. Retention means were carried by the flexible elongate tubular member of the balloon catheter and to engage the graft. A control mechanism was provided that had a handle portion adapted to be grasped by a human hand. Means were further provided for securing the flexible elongate tubular member of the capsule catheter to the first part. The flexible elongate tubular member of the balloon catheter extended through the first part and through the control mechanism. Means carried by the control mechanism causes movement of the first part with respect to the second part to thereby cause the capsule to be withdrawn from over the graft and permitting the retention means to retain the graft in position so that it is ejected from the capsule as the first part is moved relative to the second part.